Before Legend
by Flame Darkmoon
Summary: What if World War III occurred in our modern day world? What if the goddesses from The Legend of Zelda actually existed? What if they decided that humans were no longer fit to live on Earth? Read this to find out. Alternate backstory for The Legend of Zelda world.


A barren wasteland stretched as far as the eye can see. There were corpses strewn across the ground. Some were injured and others were fighting continuously in a never ending battle. One man crawled across the land "God save us..." he gasped before convulsing and going stiff, the blood still flowing from his jagged chest wound.

Everywhere you can hear the sounds of fighting and some people had even reverted to using swords instead of guns. Guns had become inconvenient to reload and since swords don't require that it gave people a better advantage over those with guns. Men and women were dying out fast, it was complete chaos.

There were once oceans, rivers, mountains, trees, and plants among other things but those were destroyed by building factories, dumping trash into the water, and generally not taking care of the earth. The air was thick with smoke and air pollution. No animals could live here and all of them had completely died out.

Many humans were sick in camps scattered across the wasteland, many children died at birth from the lack of nourishment in their mothers. The sounds of a woman's anguished cries rang across the earth, "My baby! My baby!" her wails echoed. A man sobbed on his knees only to be silenced as his head rolled across the earth and the wails of the woman only grew louder.

It was chaos, disorganized, rarely any sounds distinguishable from the cries of agony and the clanging of swords and the shots from guns.

It seemed like the end of the world.

Suddenly the sounds were all silenced as a calm sense of intelligence flowed across the land searching through every mind for something, something that had been lost in time of war. It touched the minds of many people. The people unconsciously gathered in a crowd.

A voice spoke then, a voice that seemed to come from everywhere and yet nowhere, "You have failed me, my children. Only four of you have passed the test, the rest of you cannot live any longer, lest you destroy this planet beyond repair." the voice was slightly feminine and commanded respect.

A whisper passed through the crowd and suddenly panic broke out. The voice spoke again, "Silence yourselves." It commanded. The panic stopped and many a fearful eye wandered looking for the speaker. It then began again, "Now, I wish for the four that I have chosen to come up. Those who were chosen will have a mark on their dominant hand, both if ambidextrous." As the voice said this all the humans began checking their hands.

One person walked forward, a young female with long blonde hair and sad blue eyes who seemed to be in her early 20s, she had a triangle with an upside down triangle in the middle missing on her left hand. Then another, a young male child only around 12 years old with black hair and strange silver eyes that seemed to glitter came forward with a mark like water on his right hand. Several seconds later, yet another child who was female and around 10 years old with black hair to her chin and bright green eyes with what seemed like flecks of grey that caught the light well and made her eyes seem to shimmer stood up, a rose on both hands. Lastly a male who was in his late 20s with brown hair and hazel eyes that reflected a determination like no other he had a rock mark on his right hand.

The voice boomed "These individuals will become 4 new species with abilities reflecting their marks. Now, I have no need for the rest of you." the four watched sadly as people collapsed and then disappeared as if the wind had carried them away like dust.

Suddenly the four collapsed as well and began to convulse on the ground as a change overcame them. The ears on the older female with the strange triangle became pointed and her hair lengthened, the young male with the water mark became a strange humanoid fish-like being, the young female with the roses gained green hair, and the older man with the rock marks became a humanoid rock-like being.

A gentle breeze flew over the land and a young looking lady with long green hair in a light green dress with blue-green flowers in her hair looked at the new different species sadly "I feel sad that we had to wipe out their kin. Don't you, Nayru?" she said to the female with short blue hair next to her.

The female sighed a bit sadly softening her hard look and turned to the green haired woman with a swish of her light blue dress "It had to be done Faore, they would have destroyed Gaia beyond repair." she said softly.

The voice from earlier rang out "Don't feel too bad. They would have gone extinct anyways and had they not started this war we would have had no need to interfere." the two turned to see a lady with tan skin and red hair in a ponytail hold together with golden bands sashaying up to them, her midriff showing with her short skirt over some leggings and a crop top. The color of the clothing was a deep red with gold trim.

Nayru gave her a slightly disgusted look "Why do you insist on wearing such...indecent clothing in your mortal form, Din?" she said her light blue eyes flashing angrily.

The redhead shrugged and glared at her with the same intensity in her golden eyes "I can do what I want, can't I?" she said a little defensively and tucked her hair behind her tanned ears.

Faore sighed, 'I'm always the peacemaker.' she thought but stepped in between the two. She gave them both a warning look, "Now is not the time to be fighting. We have a job to do." Faore said glancing meaningfully at the wasteland around them and then back to them.

Both goddesses sheepishly nodded. Faore smiled, "Great! Let's do it!" and tapped Din's shoulder. Din began reshaping the ground making the trashed waters disappear underground and new places for rivers be created as Nayru put the water systems in to create cool and clean flowing water. Faore danced and skipped around her dress twirling around her as new plants came up from the ground. Din, Nayru, and Faore made a joint effort to make new wildlife. Din took the soil and created clay dolls, Faore designed them while instructing Din, and Nayru gave them life.

Soon the place was filled with life and looked good as new.

Faore flopped back on the grass and giggled "What a rush! How I missed creating tiny little plants and making them grow." she said happily. Nayru simply nodded and sat on a nearby log. She pulled out a harp and began playing a song on it.

While the 4 new species continued sleeping.

This is the beginning of the kingdom of Hyrule, the unsaid story. The beginning was lost to time and only I know the story, passed down through the generations from the original Hylian, the original Kokiri, the original Zora, and the original Goron. We sages are the ones who know.

And now you do too.


End file.
